Marvin Family
The Marvin Family are a family of guests at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. The kids are a major cause of havoc, discord and chaos for many of the hotel staff. Family Mr. Marvin Mr. Marvin is fat and laid back, like his wife. Both, as described by Johnny, are "bad parents". He has no care whatsoever about what his sons do, but simply allows them to run wild around the hotel grounds and does nothing to control or discipline them. He also brushes off the staff's recommendations to make the boys behave with a dismissive excuse, such as "They're just being boys". He does however take offense to being blatantly told he's a lousy father and leaves the hotel in anger with his family. Mrs. Marvin Mrs. Marvin also is a bad parent. Not much else is known about her. Mark See Mark Marvin for more details Mark is one of the two fat, chaotic sons. He along with Todd come up with nefarious and cunning schemes. Todd See Todd Marvin for more details Todd is the second fat, chaotic son. He along with Mark come up with nefarious and cunning schemes. Trivia *Because of the family's overall behavior and Mark and Todd's destructiveness, in real life, the Marvin family would get kicked out of virtually any hotel they stayed in (possibly even blacklisted in some cases). *The Marvins' sons are named after the directors of Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton. *Both Todd and Mark took surfing lessons from Lo. *They get along better than Erica and Brianna. *In "A Prank Too Far," it is implied that the Marvins are stereotypically rude American tourists when Mrs. Marvin disdainfully calls Emma a Canadian after Emma tries to get Todd and Mark to behave themselves and their parents to discipline them better while serving them at the Pirate Ship. **An apparent indicator of the Marvins' nationality is also displayed in every episode where Mrs. Marvin speaks (particularly in "Waves of Cheese"), where she is heard to speak with a New York/New Jersey-sounding accent. *While the Marvin boys have gotten away with their malicious and destructive behavior around the hotel on most occasions thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Marvin's non-existent discipline (as well as Bummer's willingness to let the kids do as they please as long as their parents keep spending money at the hotel), there have been at least two occasions where the boys have paid consequences for their wild behavior and their parents received stern lectures about their poor parenting, thanks to intervention by Johnny (in "Waves of Cheese") and Rosie (in "Grand Theft Whale Bus"). *They are hated by everyone except Erica and Brianna. Gallery S2 E7 Mrs. Marvin asks "Why is room service so busy today?".png S1 E8 Emma asks Johnny "can you cover for me?".png S1 E8 Mrs. Marvin asks Johnny "Who's going to teach them? Me?".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Mrs. Marvin "I'm sorry, ma'am. We're having a problem finding him today".png S1 E8 Mrs. Marvin tells Johnny "My boys have a surf lesson and the instructor's gone?!".png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h10m29s204.png S1 E11 Mr. Marvin writes 1 onto the form.png S1 E11 Mr. Marvin fills out Emmas evaluation form.png S1 E11 Emma tells Mr. Marvin "So sorry,".png S1 E11 Mr. Marvin says "Six trillion dollars! For a latte?!".png S1 E11 Mr. Marvin spits out his latte when he sees the bill.png S1 E11 Mr. Marvin looks at the docket as he drinks his latte.png S1 E11 Emma hands Mr. Marvin the docket and tells him "Sorry for the wait Mr M.".png S1 E11 Mr. Marvin tells Emma "If I had a dollar for every visit from the fire department...".png S1 E11 Mr. Marvin tells Emma "You should see them at home".png S1 E11 Emma tells Mr. Marvin "your boys are just a bit out of control".png The Marvins Staring.png|The Marvins are confused by The Kahuna's cackling. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hotel Guests Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Galleries Category:Adults